the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Technoville/Credits
Full credits for Technoville. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Color Force / Chernin Entertainment Production A film by Mike Mitchell and Jenny Harder Technoville Closing Directed by Mike Mitchell Jenny Harder Produced by Aviva Corcovado Jenny Harder Peter Chernin Nina Jacobson Screenplay by Chris Meledandri Jenny Harder John Lasseter Story by Chris Wedge Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Aviva Corcovado Rodney Rothman Jenny Harder Chris Williams Kristina Reed Chris Meledandri Co-Producer Roy Conli Associate Producer Karey Kirkpatrick Zac Efron Seth Rogen Genesis Rodriguez Mona Marshall Damon Wayans Jr. Music by Henry Jackman W. Gregory Turner Edited by Agustín Ross Beraldi Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor Jenny Harder Animation Supervisor Albert Barba Cunill Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Jorge Gutierrez Modeling Supervisor Christopher Scarabosio Simulation Supervisor Nikita McKinder Shading Supervisor Nikie Monteleone Layout Supervisor Jessica Chastain Effects Supervisor Harry Shannon Pipeline Supervisor Katie McCarthy Lighting Supervisor Indranil Nandy Compositing Supervisor Mark Santoni Stereo Supervisor Jonathan Kleiman Creative Director Ted V. Miller Supervising Sound Designer Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Steve Boeddeker Re-Recording Mixers Addison Teague Gary Rydstrom Shannon Mills Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Crawl Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Story Story Artists Tom Ellery Lauren MacMullan Bob Scott McKenna Harris Steven Markowski Toby Shelton Michael Herrera Nicole Mitchell Jeremy Spears Kendelle Hoyer Ken Morrissey Samantha Vilfort Nancy Kruse Natalie Nourigat Simon Thelning Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Carlos A. Romero Lissa Treiman Luis Logam Fawn Veerasunthorn Additional Story Artists Paul Briggs Brian Kesinger Raymond S. Persi Ryan Green Normand Lemay John Ripa Don Hall Joe Mateo Dean Wellins Sunmee Joh Leo Matsuda Chris Williams Art Department Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Hrivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Penelope Lopez Toby Smith Rachel Miller Jack Kennedy Lenny S. Holt Matthew Kennedy Asset Production Modeling Modelers Lee Mar Jared Stern Alexander Gunderson Katherine Klein Jenny Harder Chris Williams Ralph Eggleston Joy Chung Tom Myers Doug Bilitch Kenny Johnson Lauren Morimoto Sebastian Zuleta Jack McBrayer Julia Michaels John Hwang Pete Docter Surfacing Surfacers Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jamie Chung Pidge Gunderson Aviva Corcovado Gal Gadot Jim Ward Calvin Harris Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Shelley Roden Matthew Callaghan Jane Lynch Effects Effects Artists Tom Myers Jamie Martinez Edward Zhou Lenka Zuckova Don Hall Lee Unkrich Angus MacLane Tom Lopez Xavier Jones Taylor Moore Flynn Kirkpatrick Wayne McLaughlin Katie McCarthy Gabriel Williams Dan Reynolds Claire Dodgson Layout Layout Artists Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Randy Thom Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Jamie Chung Gary Rydstrom Olivia MacLane Rough Layout Artists Jared Leto Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Hans Zimmer Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Final Layout Artists Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez John Hwang Stereo Layout Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Tactics Alan Davidson Gabriela Hernandez Mike Navarro Jeff Gipson Kaileen Kraemer Abraham Franklin Tseng Animation Character Development Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora J. Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoid George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Shank Tom Miller Kevin Lopez Pipeline Pipeline Artists David Cohan Marty Dabney Harry Miller James Likowski Jeff Chasin Ralph Eggleston Claudia Knorr Tammy Lopez Daniel Jennings Lorne Balfe Alan Tudyk Scott Thompson Rich Moore Danny Macdonald Josh Gad Carlos Navarro Lenka Harris Jennifer Kaminski Jordan del Paso Henry Jackman Jared Leto Bob Schieffer James Axel Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Tom Myers Jeffrey Charles Higgins Kim Miller Andy Zalduondo Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Simulation Simulators Neil Hughes Harry Shannon Jan Roelfs Sandy Lopez Angus MacLane Albert Barba Cunill Sergey Berengard Victor Candela Marin Martyna Marek Aaron McGriff Indranil Nandy Agustín Ross Beraldi Ryan Sequeira Dagmara Ziemianska Iker J. de los Mozos Brandon Lawless Mia Lee Nick Levenduski Barry Sandrew Jared Kushner Shading Shaders Henry Gunderson Mark Henn Michael Anthony Navarro Sam Gebhardt Winston Churchill George Stephanopoulos Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Jorge Martín Iglesias Mandy Sekiguchi Alexia Moreno Obando Gregory Weiner Alex Lay Jamie Sutanto Andrew Stanton Randy Mills Alexandra Rosenberg Ben Loggins Stereo Stereo Artists Production Additional Production Support Additional Pre-Production Support Daniel Arata David Goetz Wes Storhoff Eric W. Araujo Dylan Hoffman David J. Suroviec Stephen Ashby Hyun-Min Lee Long Ying Stephanie Tse Trent Correy Armand Serrano Qiao Wang James Finch Michael Woodside Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Esra Aral Colin Grey Christopher Massie Andy Kong Mei Cheung Susy His Christopher Qualizza Buyun Wang Post Production ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group Music Technical Support Bradley Harding Stereo Conversion by Gener8 For Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS/MLDPS Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Chief Operating Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Senior Advisor Pidge Gunderson MLAS/MLDPS Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Marty Heneveld Studio Department Managers Studio Associate Department Manager Evan Rachel Wood Studio Department Coordinators Jennifer Aniston Christopher Rodriguez Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Tyler Kupferer Lead and Specialist Developers Character Development and Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development Christopher Rodriguez Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Henry K. Anderson Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Animation Research Library, Digital Art Services and Security Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Production Babies Tax Credit Incentive Services by Canada Film Capital Camera Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International Inc. Shot on Kodak Film No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture, Story and Screenplay © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2020 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California and Movie Land Digital Production Services San Francisco, California Category:Credits